Koopa Troopa
are recurring enemies in the Mario series. They are turtle-like creatures who hide in their shells when someone stomps on its head. The Koopa Troopa is the most common classification of Koopa. Koopa Troopas are often troopers in the Koopa Troop. Koopa Troopas come in four colors: Green, Red, Blue, and Gold. If an enemy is referred to as just "Koopa" this usually means Koopa Troopa, the green koopa troopas are known to walk of cliffs and can't jump. Info Mario Bros. Although Koopa Troopas did not appear in Mario Bros., enemies called Shellcreepers resemble them. In all remakes, they are replaced by Spinies Super Mario Bros In Super Mario Bros., they were renamed "Koopa Troopa", and Koopa Paratroopas made their debut. They can be used as projectiles after they retreat into their shells. Green Koopas simply walked forwards, turning around if they encountered a wall or another enemy, and if they reached a ledge, would walk straight off, even into a bottomless pit. Red Koopas were mentioned in the manual as being more powerful than their green counterparts. In the game, this meant they had the sense not to walk off edges. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Koopa Troopas stayed the same as in Super Mario Bros. One thing that changed was, when the return to their shells, they can be carried and released to destroy blocks or hit an enemy, they could be flown into the air while being carried as well. Super Mario World Super Mario World brought drastic changes to the Koopa Troopa. In this game, Koopa Troopas finally started walking on two legs and wearing shoes. Also, stomping on Koopas ejects them from their shells, rather than causing them to hide and the shell can be carried. An ejected Koopa will slide out of its shell, wearing only a t-shirt, and will crawl back to its shell after being temporarily stunned. The game also featured Blue and Yellow Koopas. A Koopa that reentered a yellow shell would flash and turn invincible and chase after Mario, sliding around inside the shell. If Yoshi ate a Red, Blue, or Yellow shell, he would gain a different ability until he swallowed or spit the shell out. Eating a flashing shell gave all three at the same time. When the player finds or completes all goals, a different shell can be on Koopa Troopas. Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64 they wear boxers after being knocked out and then their shells can be used as skateboards. Paper Mario The Paper Mario series introduces friendly Koopas that have their own towns, such as Kooper, Koops, etc. However, it also introduced some pretty evil koopas, such as the Koopa Bros. and Tutankoopa.Other forms of Koopas, such as the Koopatrols and the giant Tubba Blubba. Others are Hammer Bros., Lakitu, etc. But, Koopas are nice sometimes. An example of such a Koopa is Koopa the Quick, first appearing in Super Mario 64, who races the player in Bob-omb Battlefield and Tiny-Huge Island. Generic Koopa Troopas have also appeared throughout the Mario Party series as NPCs. Like Toad, they are generally helpful towards the players, usually providing them with rewards or running mini-games. New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros. they are basically the same as in Super Mario world, they walk on two legs, the wear shoes and can still be carried. Both green and red Koopa Troopas appear and have the same functions as in the other games. The Blue Koopa Shell appears as a power-up in the multi player Ice stage. They can also be used as flotation devices in water. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy, they are semi-common enemies found mostly on the airship levels. Strangely enough, they are shown walking on all fours, like in SMB and SMB3, and always show an angry-looking expression. They did not flee from Mario like in Super Mario 64 and instead patrolled a set area; which was a straight line for Green Koopa Troopas and a small circle for Red Koopa Troopas. Also, unlike in Super Mario 64, Koopa Troopas can actually hurt Mario in this game. As usual, jumping on a Koopa will cause it to retreat into its shell, but they can be defeated permanently by attacking with a Ground Pound. Attacking with a spin will defeat the Koopa and also spin the shell into Mario's hands so it can be used. In some areas, upon defeating a Koopa, another Koopa will spawn in its place. Koopa shells also appear as common items which can be thrown to defeat enemies and smash open chests or held onto underwater in order to swim faster; red shells travel faster than green shells and home in on enemies, while the green shell go in a straight trajectory. Mario Spin-offs Single Koopa Troopas have been playable in Mario Kart games and various other sport games along with Paratroopas. Their shells, both Green and Red, are available as items. Mario Party series Mario Party In Mario Party Koopa stands in the beginning of each board and when players pass him he gives them money. Mario Party 2 Koopa's most frequent role in the Mario Party series (beginning with Mario Party 2) was as the propitier of the Koopa Bank or the Koopa Bank Capsule, a location which both takes and gives coins to and from the Player. Koopa's appear in the original Mario Party to award the player with ten coins each time the player passes the starting point (in a similar style to the game Monopoly). Mario Party 4 In Mario Party 4, Koopa became the host of the show alongside Toad, Goomba, Shy Guy, and Boo. Mario Party 5 In Mario Party 5, Koopa appears as a Bank owner and the star of the minigame Flower Shower, where he got married with a female Koopa. Mario Party 8 Koopa also had a board in Mario Party 8 that was named Koopa's Tycoon Town. There were Koopa bellhops standing in front of hotels, and asked the players to buy their hotel with coins. When a player landed on a lucky space, a Koopa Driver appeared, and took the player to the lucky road, where the player could collect coins and buy a 3-Star hotel for only 1 coin. Multiple Koopas also appeared on the Train and in crowds. Mario Party 9 Koopa appears for the first time as a main playable character, selectable from the beginning of the game. Mario Kart series Koopa Troopa first appeared in Super Mario Kart. He later re-appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and in Mario Kart Wii. He is a standard character in every game he has appeared in. In Super Mario Kart he shared racing characteristics with Toad as a beginner's racer with top-notch handling. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii he is classified as a light type character. Koopa Troopa is set to appear in Mario Kart 7 as a playable character. Gallery Koopa Troopa/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Mario characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Armies Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Anime characters Category:Playable characters Category:Maleficent's Team